The invention relates to a quick clamping apparatus for clamping a quick change plate for an optical device into a guide on a base plate, wherein the quick change plate and the guide have complementarily formed guide surfaces, the guide has retaining elements, which can be adjusted relative to each other, and an apparatus is provided for fixing the quick change plate, which is formed to adjust the distance of the retaining elements with respect to each other.
Devices for fixing an optical device, also called quick clamping apparatuses, serve in particular to fix reflex cameras to a tripod head (base plate) via adapter or quick change plates, wherein this is accomplished in such a way that the adapter plate is screwed to the camera and the adapter plate is releasably fixed on a guide on the base plate on the tripod head. In order to achieve this, the adapter plate is usually clamped in the guide, for which purpose the opposing sides of the guide are formed so as to be movable relative to each other. The clamping process is carried out via a screw or a lever, which appropriately reduce the spacing between the parts of the guide for fixing purposes or increase it for release purposes.
With these devices it is possible to change quickly between different cameras which each have a corresponding adapter plate. This is of interest particularly in the area of professional photography.
EP 0 982 613 A1 discloses, e.g. a corresponding device for fixing an optical device with a guide rail on a support part, with a first member which is connected to the support part and with a second member which can be adjusted relative to the first member and with a device for fixing the guide rail which is connected to the first member and passes through the second member. The apparatus also has a locking member and a lever with a spring-biased retaining device, which lever is pivotably mounted on the locking member and lies against the second member in such a way that, in a first position, the lever fixes the optical device, in a second position, the lever releases the optical device for displacement and, in a third position, the lever releases the optical device for removal.
From EP 1 893 906 B1 a quick mounting device for video and photographic equipment is also known, comprising a first fastening element in the form of a plate which can be fastened to the equipment, and a second fastening element with a receiver for the plate, which can be fastened to a support head for the equipment, wherein the second element includes an apparatus for retaining the plate in the receiver, which comes into engagement with an edge of the plate in order to retain it in the receiver, a cam presser which is disposed in the receiver opposite the retaining apparatus in order to press the edge of the plate against the retaining apparatus, and a safety device to prevent unintentional release of the presser. The safety device also includes a spring-loaded arm which can be inclined in the receiver relative to the plane of the receiver and has a stop tooth which acts on the presser, wherein the tooth includes a run-up surface with an inclined plane in the part facing the receiver, and a stop shoulder on the opposite part, wherein the presser includes a projection which can travel over the tooth which moves from a position against the run-up surface to a position against the shoulder during transition from a position in which the plate is released, in which it can be removed from the receiver, to a locked position in which the plate is locked in the receiver.
The mechanism for adjusting and fixing the spacing of the parts of the guide rail or the receiver and presser, which can move relative to each other, is of an elaborate design in both the embodiments mentioned above.
From US 2005/0041966 A1 an apparatus for fixing a quick change plate is known, in which the quick change plate is clamped in between two retaining elements, wherein one retaining element is formed to be movable in a displacement direction with respect to the second retaining element and is spring-biased. For adjustment purposes, a lever with a stop surface is used to move this movable retaining element against the spring tension and to lock it.
From EP 1 365 187 A1 a device for quickly fixing a connection plate fastened to a device on a tripod head is known, which tripod head has a groove on the upper side, into which the connection plate can be inserted with one side, and has a clamping jaw, which grasps the opposing side of the connection plate in the closed position. The clamping jaw is able to tilt about a connection plate plane, is fastened to a slide which can be displaced by pressure with the connection plate against a spring force and can be locked in the closed position by a bolt which is spring loaded into the entry position.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,657 A a quick clamping device is also known, with which a quick change plate is firmly held laterally with the aid of a lever. The lever presses against the adjustable retaining block with its outer periphery which is formed non-uniformly with respect to its point of rotation.
There is therefore the desire to have a quick clamping apparatus for optical devices, which is of simpler construction and can therefore be produced in a more reliable and inexpensive manner.